Stranger things have happened-Right?
by Candlewrite
Summary: Such a strange world. Hary is Draco's friend, Hermione is a daring flirt, and Ronald likes-no loves- books? Watch out! Our favorite trio is getting some unexpected visitors-their modified selves! Ravenclaw!Ron Flirt!Hermione Prankster!Harry Nice!Draco Genius!Neville Awesome!Leader!Luna Prankster!Ginny HarryxGinny RonxLuna DracoxOC NevillexSusan HermionexFred Please R&R or R&F!


Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter stuck his head through the door. "Hey, Nev."

"Hiya, Harry." Neville Longbottom said, glancing up from his Herbology textbook.

Harry sat down. About five seconds after he did, Fred Weasley stuck his head through the door. "Hey Neville, Harry. Have you seen George?"

"Why aren't you with him?"

Fred blushed as red as his hair and muttered something. Neville, who was sitting closer to the door, laughed. "I'm sure she'll be delighted. George is down in the Head's Department with Cho."

"Right, thanks." He left.

"Why wasn't he with George?"

Neville smirked. "He was looking for Hermione."

"Who was looking for me?" Someone asked. Hermione Granger had arrived.

She looked as awesomely daring as she always did. Her brown hair was cut short with jagged red, white, and golden streaks cutting through. She was wearing bright red lipstick and mascara, which somehow made the gold flecks in her chocolate eyes stand out bright. She was wearing a gold strapless top and white cutoff jean shorts with reddish-brown ankle boots. Her sunglasses were pushed up on top of her head and her leather jacket was tied around her waist.

"Fred."

Her eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Really what?" Luna Lovegood asked. She was coming through, leading her fellow Ravenclaw and boyfriend Ronald Weasley through. Susan Bones, who was behind them, sat down on Neville's lap. He put his book to the side and smiled at her.

Luna sat next to Ron, who remained firmly glued to his book. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "We're here, Ronald..." in a breathy, whispery voice like a ghost. His head shot up. The compartment started laughing.

"What?" he asked, frowning. "I could have sworn..." He caught sight of Luna next to him and his expression changed to outrage. "Luna, you said you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"Do what?"

_'__What' seems to be the word of the day, doesn't it?_ Neville mouthed to Harry, who had to fight to keep his laughter in.

"Ah, the last three members of the clan have arrived!" Susan cried happily. Draco came in with his fellow Slytherin girlfriend Harmony by the hand- oh, and Harmony happened to be Harry's one-year-younger sister. Ginny Weasley sat down next to Harry.

Luna kissed Ron, and everyone had to look away for a full fricken' twenty seconds. "Does that make up for it?" She asked, grinning.

He nodded, staring at her. She was so pretty... her blond hair was long and wavy and shining, and her wide blue eyes were so innocent, you help but trust her. She had fair skin and a couple freckles on her turned up nose. Her hair was up in a bun with her wand being used a chopstick to hold it in place. She smiled at him again and turned back to the group.

"So, what do we plan to do this year?" She asked.

It sounded like an explosion.

Cause trouble!- Ginny

Prank Minnie!- Draco

Explore!- Susan and Neville

Prove everyone right; we are not sane!- Harmony

Explode all of Binns' plans in his face!- Harry and Ron

Achieve my goal!- Hermione

"Uh, 'Mione?" Luna asked. "What's your goal?"

Said witch blushed red, which proved Ginny right. "She has to get my brother to like her of course!" She cried, feigning shock at their idiocy.

"Oh, right!" Luna cried, grinning at the color red Hermione had gone. It put Ron's hair to shame.

"PACT!" All of them cried.

Luna smiled, and held out her hand.

"I, Luna Fate Lovegood, swear that this year, my seventh year at Hogwarts, I will replace all of Hogwarts Library with new and updated volumes, written by myself and Ronald Arthur Weasley. I will also assist my brothers and sisters in causing as much havoc as possible. This I swear, by the Golden Shadows Clan honor."

A pulsating bronze, blue, gold, red, green, silver, yellow, and black light surrounded her, and from it burst forth a ring-tailed monkey patronus.

Hermione joined her. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear to achieve my goal-"

"Say what the goal is!" Her friends cried.

"Fine. I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear I will get Fredrick Weasley to go out with me. I will also assist my brothers and sisters in causing as much havoc as possible. This I swear, by the Golden Shadows Clan honor."

The same light as from Luna surrounded her, and a silvery hawk burst forth from it.

They continued, swearing on their groups honor. A crowd gathered outside the door, realizing this was the last time they would see this preformed. They finished and collapsed on their seats, drained of magic. The crowd dispersed, and Hermione straightened up immediately and Fred passed by with his twin and Cho Chang. Her friends laughed.

This was gonna be a good year.


End file.
